Tomodachi(My Friend)
by hermionE Yagami
Summary: PG-13 for some things in the beginning. Ken is homless after his entire family becomes deceased. He has suicide thoughts, but then he meets someone. Contest info at the bottom.


**_My Friend_**

**_hermionE Yagami_**

**_01/13/00_**

**_~_**

**_Fanfic Contest info at the bottom._**

*Third Person POV*

Ken. The only remaining Ichijouji.

First Osamu. A deadly fall.

Then his father. A horrible accident.

Then his mother. Of grief.

He was on the streets now. Home was a small alley across from Heighton View Terrace, where Taichi and Daisuke lived. He wished he could be back in a warm house, under his warm blankets, in his own bed, with Wormmon at the foot of it.

Oh how he wished.Wishing wasn't enough.

Now he and his small Digimon lived the rough life, out alone on the streets, fighting off punks, druggies, and boozers.

Living every day in the fear that you would die. 

Wishing you would die anyways. 

Nobody in the world that truly loves you or truly is your friend, people-wise.

Not knowing which sides to take, and which sides not to. 

Depression and pressure overflowing you. 

Crying yourself to sleep every night. 

Pitying yourself meaninglessly. 

Unprepared for the world around you. 

Just you and yourself. 

Nothing else.

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be homeless, out and alone in the world on bad streets? 

Now you know.

*Ken's POV*

I yawned as I woke up to yet another day.

I opened my light blue, depressed eyes, and shook my digital partner awake.

"Wake up, Wormmon," I cooed quietly.

The wormlike digimon stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said as I yawned again.

"To you, maybe," I said. I'm not really a morning person.

I finished packing what few things I had into my backpack, and placed Wormmon inside. Then I walked to school.

I layed back aginst the school building, in the shadows that seemed to hide me perfectly.

Suddenly, a short, messy haired boy ran up to me and began jabbering away in some strange language.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Oh gomen" he apologized quickly. He had kind of a weird accent when he spoke. He could possibly be a foreigner.

"Do you could you could you show me around? I'm new here."

I smiled. "Sure. Where to first?"

He handed me a blue slip of paper, which had his classroom numbers on it.

I stood upright, and the sunlight hit my face.

He looked at me kind of weird, like he had seen me before.

"You're that Ichijouji kid, huh? I can't remember your frst name," he said in awe.

I nodded, and sighed. _Here we go again_, I thought. _You're my role model! How? What? Where? When? Who? Why? Can I have your autograph? Whoa, I'm talking to a celebrity! It CAN'T be Ichijouji, I'm dreaming! You're sooooo cool! You're the bomb, dude!_

But all the boy said was, "Okay."

I walked him to all of his classrooms. We found that he had second thru fifth period with me, so I promised to see to him after first. We made small conversation, and I learned he was an American exchange student, and his name was Tori.

"Tori?" I asked. "Isn't that"

"Kind of a girl's name? Yeah, I guess so, but that's what makes me _me_," he replied cooly. "I don't really care what other people think of me, because I know it only matters what I think of myself that counts."

"Oh." That put me into deep thought.

The bell suddenly rang.

"See ya later, Ichijouji," he said.

"Ken," I said, "call me Ken." For once, I smiled happily. 

"Thanks," he said, and started to run off to class.

I thought about that kid.

You know, he wasn't so bad. He gave me a new understanding, a reason to live. He didn't care if he was different from others, that was what made him unique.

He didn't care. 

_Fat or thin, short or tall, homeless or housed, rich or poor, man or woman, famous or lowly, popular or geeky, an other-gender name or a correct christin for a certain gender, nobody should care. Everyone is unique. We might be different, but in God's eyes, we're all the same, and everyone should remember that, _I thought.

"Wait, Tori," I called.

He spun around.

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me a new reason to live."

Realization dawned on him, and he smiled.  
"No problem, my friend."

_(A/N: Different colors mean different POV's. __Davis-Red __TK-Maroon __Kari-Pink __Yolei-Purple __Cody-Green __and __Ken-Blue__. When it's in __gold,__ it's in__everyone's POV__. Think about everyone's lyrics some of them give hints to future fics! And Ken's lyrics are reflecting off of this fic.)_

_I'm the little boy with glasses_

_The one they call a geek_

_The little girl who never smiles_

_Cause I've got braces on my teeth_

_And I know how it feels_

_To cry myself to sleep_

_I'm the kid on every playground_

_Who's always chosen last_

_A single teenage mother_

_Tryin' to overcome my past_

_You don't have to be my friend _

_Is it too much to ask?_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes_

_We're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

_I'm the cripple on the corner_

_You pass me on the street_

_I wouldn't be out here beggin'_

_If I had enough to eat_

_And don't think I don't notice_

_That our eyes never meet_

_I lost my wife and little boy_

_The day they crossed that yellow line_

_The day they laid them in the ground _

_Is the day I lost my mind_

_And now I'm down to holdin' _

_This little cardboard sign_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names _

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes_

_We're all the same _

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings _

_Don't laugh at me_

_I'm fat, __I'm thin_

_I'm short,__I'm tall_

_I'm deaf,__I'm blind_

_Hey aren't we all_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get you pleasure from my pain _

_In God's eyes_

_We're all the same _

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings _

_Don't laugh at me_

THE END

hermionE: Wow, this turned out just like we wanted it to!

Miyako_Hida: Kawaii and fluffy. 

VoodooDaisuke: Please review!

All: bye now! We don't own Digimon or the song.

Contest!!!!!!

Write a fluffy friendship fic that concerns Ken! It can't be love though, has to be just friends. That's alll the rules, basically. Must be submitted by February first. Either just email it or email it and post it. I don't have time to go looking around for stuff. To email it, [click here.][1] Thanks.

   [1]: mailto:RunnyFudyShadows@aol.com



End file.
